


Marry Me At The Bottom Of The Sea

by teamcap4bucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcap4bucky/pseuds/teamcap4bucky
Summary: Are you asking me to marry you because we are about to die?





	Marry Me At The Bottom Of The Sea

“Will you marry me?” Bucky pushes you through a door, creating an airtight seal in the only room that’s not fully submerged. 

His eyes widen as everyone turns to him in shock, collective yelling. “What!”

“Let's be honest. We may not make it through this. This may be it for us...and If I’m going to die, it’s going to be with the person I love. I would never forgive myself if I didn’t ask you to be my wife.” 

“Bucky, this really…”

“No, I know it’s not the best time.” The sounds of gunshots ricochet off the other side of the door, and he instinctively grabs you covering your body from harm.  
“I want you to be my wife. I’ve wanted to ask for a long time. I have a ring and everything.” 

“It’s true, he’s had it for like a year.” Steve splashes through the water, trying to help Sam with a busted door hatch.

“A year!” 

“I was waiting for the right time, which I can see from the look you’re giving me that it is NOT right now...but come on, doll. If we’re going to go out, let’s do it as husband and wife. What do you say?”

“You want to marry me, waist deep in water, while we’re bleeding and bruised, and ten minutes away from dying?”

“I would marry you anywhere.” 

The ships door bursts open, agents coming through shooting every different direction. Steve’s shield deflects the bullets, as Wanda blows them all into the wall. 

“Okay, I’ll… hold on.” Taking out the serrated knife from your belt, you stab violently down into the water. Red water begins to surround you all Sam starts to make gagging noises. “I’ll marry you, Bucky. Let’s do it.”

“Yeah?” He lifts your jaw gently, his smile taking over his beautiful lips, his blue eyes like sapphires.

“Yeah.” He dips down to kiss you. Just as your lips meet, the stabbed man jumps up and lunges to attack you. He makes it about ten inches before the sound of Sam’s fist making contact with his jaw sends him into a nearby wall knocking him unconscious.

“Do not interrupt their moment!” 

“Thanks, Sammy. Um, okay, how do we do this?” 

“Oooh, I don’t know, I didn’t think that far ahead.”

Tony rolls his eyes, shifting his helmet back. “How you guys have made it this long…okay tin can, and...future wife of tin can, here’s how this is going to work. We’re gonna find some makeshift rings, say some stuff about love and all that crap, then I’ll seal the deal, and we’ll get the hell out of here.” 

“If we make it out, we'll make it official, as soon as we get back.” Bucky looks into deep into your eyes, and you have never seen him more serious. 

“Oh, it’ll be official, when I say so. I’m allowed to marry people.” 

The team turns to him, all equally confused, and genuinely curious as to how this came about.

“Someone had an Avenger themed wedding. I officiated. I mean, come on, how many people can say they were married by Iron man? I kept the license, so we’re good here.”

The shock on your faces makes him laugh. 

“Alight, we’re going to need some things. First off… rings, Sam, that’s all you.” Tony points to Sam, who is half underwater, trying to block a vent which has now sprung a leak. 

“Little busy at the moment! Trying not to drown over here! Sam yells out right before going back underwater.

“Okay, I’m going to go weld that vent shut. While I’m at it, we need a little something that’s old and new. Work on it, and I’ll be back.” 

Tony wades across the room, and heads under the water. No one can see what he’s doing, but it’s clearly worked as the sound of rushing water stops, and the room is still once again. 

“Okay, where were we?” Tony stares back and forth at you expectantly. 

“Bucky can be my something old.” Sam doubles over in laughter as Bucky’s jaw drops.

“That’s how we’re gonna start this marriage, huh?” Bucky crosses his arms and just shakes his head. 

“Sorry, It was a spur of the moment decision.” 

“I’m sorry, I know it’s wrong…but if that was the last thing that I get to hear before I go, I will die a happy man.” Sam continues to chuckle, wiping a tear from is eye.

“Alright, doll...if I’m your something old, you can be my something new. New wife, new life.” 

“Damn...now I feel bad. That’s really sweet, babe.” You place a quick chaste kiss on his cheek, making him blush.

“Hey, no kissing until the end. Okay, okay, something, something….shit, how does it go?” Tony starts snapping his fingers, trying to remember the saying.

“Something borrowed, something blue!” You shout out. Scanning the room, you look everywhere for something blue. “Steve! Your stealth suit! You’re my blue. That just leaves…”

“Something borrowed.” Wanda smiles at you, but it’s not complete. It’s sad, almost fake, but you’re unsure as to why. As she walks through the water to you, you look over her as she starts to remove the chain around her neck. “Here, you can wear this.” She reaches around you, twisting the necklace until the heart lays over your chest. “Piet gave me this locket before we joined Hydra. He said that no matter what happened, as long as we remember who we are, and where we came from, we would never be theirs to take. As long as we keep our loved ones near, they would never be able to hurt us.” 

You reach down, gently opening the heart locket, revealing a picture of her and Pietro on one side, and their parents on the other.

“Wanda, no, I can’t.” Tears start to fill your eyes as you start to remove it from your neck. 

“You can give it back when we get out of here… but for now, consider it a family heirloom. You always said that I was like a sister, and I will always consider you family. So wear it… please.” 

“Thanks Wan…it’s beautiful.” 

“Damn it.” Everyone looks over to see Sam rubbing his fingers against his eyes. 

“Birdman, are you crying?” Tony pulls a face, and Sam starts to yell. 

“This is some emotional stuff. Everybody spreading all this love around up in here. Don't judge me, Steve is crying too!” 

“Sam!” Everyone looks over to Steve, whose nose is completely pink, with eyes to match. “I mean come on, my best friend is getting married to his best girl. I’m just really happy, that’s all.” 

“Stevie, you’re gonna be my best man, right?” Bucky taps his friends shoulder, trying to play it off as if none of this was affecting him, but truthfully, he was fighting the urge to cry too.

“Of course, man.” Steve grabs a hold of his shoulder, pulling him in for a hug. 

“Wanda, will you be my maid of honor, and Sammy, can you walk me down….uhh, through the water? 

“Yes!” They both collectively shout.

“Okay, let’s get this show on the road. The sudden splashing of water makes everyone giggle as you all swim to your places. “Everybody ready?”

“You sure about this, Buck? Are you really ready?” 

“Baby, I was ready to marry you the first time you said hello to me.” 

“Okay. Let’s do this.”

“Alright, um, dearly beloved, we are gathered here today due to a random mission to steal back information that was stolen from our Shield headquarters by the people who are now outside the door trying to kill us.”

“Tony.” Steve throws his hand up, in a “what the hell” kind of way.

“Sorry, got off track. We’re here to celebrate the joining of two hearts, two souls, love and all that stuff quickly so that two people can join together as one, and be happy, and do all that stuff that couples do, like vacations, make babies, and what not.” 

He starts to speed up the ceremony as the sounds of clanking can be heard from all around you. Hydra was angry, and they wanted in. You were pretty sure they had axes, maybe even a blow torch or two, and they were coming in hot. 

“Alright, Tins…If you have a speech planned, now is the time to do it.”

“Shit, okay. Um, Y/N, from the moment I met you, I knew you were the one. No, that’s sounds cheesy. Let me start again. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you….” The banging gets louder, the room starts to get hotter. The walls starts to drip paint and metal as the torch heats its way through the door. 

“Buck, you might want to speed it up.” Steve watches the door, ready to defend if needed.

“Listen. I love you. I have from the minute I laid eyes on you, and that hasn’t changed. I’ve had a ring in my dresser for over a year because I knew one day, I would ask you to be my wife. I want you with me forever. I swear if we make it out of here, I’ll give you a big wedding. We can buy a house, move out of the compound, start a life, start a family. I want to be a husband, I want to be a dad. I want to grow old with the woman I love, but only if that woman is you, doll. I love you, baby, and I will love you until the minute I take my last breath, which may be sooner than we think.” 

Steve nods, approving every word, and giving him a thumbs up.

“You’re up kid.” Tony points his finger towards you, but then waves it in Bucky’s direction.

“Right. Um. Okay. Bucky, I never thought I would ever want to marry someone until the day I met you. When you smiled at me, I suddenly saw myself waking up next to you, wanting to come home to you, wanting to chase little kids around the house that look just like you. You're the first thing I think about when I go to sleep at night, and the first thing I think about each morning. I love you, and I’ve dreamt about being your wife from the first day we met. I may have even written, Y/N Barnes on a few random pieces of paper just to see what it would look like, and I’m only admitting that because we’re about to die.” 

It only took a second for you to look up at him and get completely lost in his eyes. His smile pulls you in, reminding you of all the reasons that made you fall in love him to begin with. While you gaze into each other’s eyes, you both completely miss the gaping hole in the door, now filled with multiple hands firing guns, emptying rounds of bullets around you all. Steve jumps in front of you, blocking you with his shield, running towards the door. He places the shield over the hole, and yells to Tony for cover. In that moment though, everything was blurry. As everyone fought off the incoming threat, splashing water, dodging bullets, defending your room, you and Bucky stood still, lost in the vision of the life you wanted together, and the thought of what could have been.

“Where do they keep coming from? We’re underwater for fucks sake!” Sam throws his arms in the air, frustrated at the fact that you guys can’t seem to get out, yet they have no issues getting in.

The ship starts to tip. You all begin to panic as lights start to flash, and alarms sound around you. The pressure in your ears start to hurt, and you realize that you must have sank a bit deeper, possible beginning to tip over an edge. 

Holding onto each other, and the surrounding walls, everyone collectively takes a deep breath as the ship levels again. 

“You okay?” Bucky’s grip is tight around your back. 

Looking around the red warning lights circling the ceiling, you nod your head. “Yeah...you?”

“Hanging in there, love.” He let’s go of you for a second, making sure that everyone was stable where they were.

“Tony, how far down do you think we are?” You're almost afraid to ask, but the need to know was killing you.” 

“I don’t know. Friday is offline, but she has our last coordinates. Hopefully someone knows we’re out here.”

He sadly stares as his teammate’s faces drop. They all know this is their last mission. There is no way out. They have only two options. They open the hatch, potentially drowning while the ship fills, or they make a swim for it. They all know they’re too far down to make it to the surface, so they all just stare at each other, saying a thousand words that never had to be said out loud. 

“Hey, weren’t we in the middle of something?” Tony flashes a little side grin and starts to look around the room. “We need rings for the happy couple. Any ideas?” 

Steve and Sam start to scan the room for anything that they can twist, or shape into suitable rings for you and Bucky. 

You grab Buck’s hand and shake his arm, motioning with your eyes to look at his arm. He glances down to see two thin elastic hair ties, one for him during intense fights, and another for you, which you always took when you were concentrating on something big during a mission.

“I always carry two...one for me, one for you.” He slips the bands off of his arm, and gives them to Tony.

“Hair bands it is. Bucky, do you take Y/N to be your wife and teammate for the rest of your possibly short life, through sickness and health, bullet wounds and bruises, mood swings and dance offs, til death do you part?”

“Hell yeah I do.” He squeezes your hand tight and inhales holding back every tear threatening to leave his eyes.

“Do you Y/N, take Buckaroo here as your husband and teammate for life, through sickness and health, arm circuit malfunctions, scrapes and lacerations, mood swings and flashbacks from the war, till death do you part?

“With every beat of my heart.” Your face heats as he gazes deep into your eyes.

“You can now place your hairbands on each other’s fingers.” He waits until the rings are twisted a few times, and you both laugh as the shakiness of your hands.

“Repeat after me. I give you this ring as a token of my love for you. I will wear this ring until we make it out of here, and until a nicer ring can be purchased...and you will buy her a gorgeous ring. You don’t have to repeat that, I just wanted to make sure that it was understood.”

“Understood.” Bucky nods at Tony, with the clear understanding that if you indeed did make it out, it would be the first thing on his list to do that day.

“I will wear this ring as a sign of my commitment to you for the rest of our lives.” You grin at each other, making Tony admit to himself that even he is excited to see you this happy. 

The boat starts to shake like you have been placed in a small wave pool. This was it you think. This is where you die, surrounded by your friends, on a crappy enemy ship. What a joke.

Steve looks back to Tony and begins to wave him along.

“Right...I, Tony Stark, pronounce you as husband and wife, to have and to hold…”

The door starts to bend as more agents continue to slam into it with what you can only assume is a small battering ram.

“...to love and honour, and to cherish and stuff, but to mostly continue to kick Hydra ass until the last of your days together. In the name of Nicholas J Fury, Phil Coulson, and the holy department that is Shield, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You can now make out with your bride, but I suggest doing it quickly because they’re coming in.”

Tony blasts a repulser shot through the door, knocking three agents back. Bucky grabs you and pulls you off to the side, spinning your back to the wall protecting you from harm’s way. 

“I love you, baby.” He carefully slams his lips into yours and it’s nothing but pure love, ecstasy, teeth and tongue. “If we make it out of here, I’m taking you on that vacation you always wanted, we’re retiring, and we’re starting a family.”

You gasp at the thought of everything you have ever wanted with him, and the realization that now it could finally happen.

“I love you, Bucky.” You slam your lips back together, but stop suddenly as a bullet hits the wall next to you.

“You might want to pick up that conversation later!” Sam pulls out two guns and hails bullets out the door. You run at a guy, jumping on to his neck, and stabbing him in the throat, while tipping him over into the water, drowning him until he halts his movements.

“I’m so hot for you right now.” Bucky just shakes his head your way, eyes blown out at the way you move when you’re fighting.

“Really?” You look back somewhat disgusted until you see him grab his knife, tossing it backwards into an agents heart without even trying, or barely turning for that matter. “Okay, yeah, I can see it now.”

“Barnes!” Tony yells out trying to catch your attention as he throws a gun your way.

“I think he means you, babe.” Bucky smiles and winks, motioning to Tony behind you.

“Oh shit, that’s me now!” He laughs, biting his lip at how much he likes the thought of you being Mrs. Barnes.

“It sounds good on ya.” Winking back, you grab hold of the gun, ducking behind Steve’s shield before running at the door. 

The six of you fight with everything you have until the sudden shifting of the ship causes everyone and everything to fall, the water coming at you in waves. 

A roque metal piece of equipment slams against you and Sam, pinning you up against the wall. Steve and Bucky panic, rushing to your sides as they see you immersed in the water, fighting to free yourselves, gasping for air.

“Wanda!” Steve motions towards you both as he and Bucky get pulled back by the incoming agents.

“On it!” She pulls whatever she can grab off of you, and lifts the two of you to safety.

Bucky snaps the neck of the intruder, quickly sloshing his way to you and Sam. He grabs hold of your cheeks, wiping the water from your eyes, before patting your back to help you cough the water from your lungs.

“You trying to die on me already, love?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“We need a game plan, guys. We’re running out of bullets, but they’re not running out of bad guys. I have some serious concerns.” Sam stands next to you, squeezing out his shirt.

As if on cue, the voice of someone familiar rings throughout the ship.

“Your ship has been boarded by Shield. It would be in your best interest to surrender, and come with us peacefully. If you decide not to, which is very dumb idea, you will be dealt with accordingly.”

“Fury?” Sam’s eyes widen as the look of relief crosses your features.

You push both him and Bucky to the side, and duck back into the water as a Hydra straggler sends one more bullet your way. 

Bucky unloads on the agent when he sees the water around where you landed turn a small shade of red.

Sam grabs you from under the water, relieved when he sees you breathing, and pissed off.

“Owww.” You grab at your shoulder and grimace as the blood drips down your shirt. “Such a dick move.”

“Avengers!” Collectively you all turn towards the door, weapons ready to destroy whatever piece of shit that Hydra was willing to send through the door.

“Whoa! Is that how we greet people now?” Fury holds his hands up in defense looking extremely disappointed in all of you.

You run towards him, flinging your arms around his waist. He does not hug back, and you immediately regret your decision, but you don’t let go. 

“What in the hell are you doing Mrs. Barnes?” You look up in shock, wondering how in the hell he could have known. “I know everything that happens on my team. Now get off of me.”

“Sorry sir, you’re taking this hug. You can write me up, suspend me, or fire me, I don’t really care.”

Tony moves towards him and opens his arms for a hug.

“Stark…”

“Nope, if she can do it, I can too.” 

“Are you bleeding on me?” The look of anger, annoyance, and overall disgust stares down at you from above.

You back up slowly, holding your shoulder, a Shield medic running to you with fresh bandage material, pulling you out of the room. 

“How did you find us?” Steve thanks him with a nod from afar.

“Friday. She was able to pinpoint your last known location, and we had coordinates on where the ship was, so we took an educated guess.”

“Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say thank you for that.” 

“Hmpf. Now, about this wedding.” He motions for you all to follow him out, as Shield personal storm in behind you to collect bodies. You point at the water, informing them of the dead beneath the surface. “You caught me on a good day it seems...and because I’m a nice person…” He turns to you both, basically asking you to fight him on this, but you’re not dumb, so you agree with him with a simple nod. “...I’m giving you both a month off, not a day longer. I expect you to return to full duty the minute the vacation is over.”

Your eyes shoot open in excitement, and Bucky stands stunned next to you.

“Don’t act surprised, I’m not completely heartless. I will not, however, hear another damn word about anyone on this team retiring. It’s not happening, so don’t get your hopes up. If I have to suffer through this shit everyday for the rest of my life, I expect you to do it to. Are we clear?”

“Yes, Sir.” 

The sounds of the helicarrier welcome you as you all make your way to the surface. You climb the stairs onto the next deck, the sight of two small jets catching your attention.

Fury turns to you and Bucky, hands strongly held behind his back.

“I expect constant communication, and no issues, am I clear?”

You glance back and forth at each other, wondering what you were missing.

“The jet on the left will be yours for the month. I’ve placed coordinates for multiple safe houses throughout the country. You are welcome to stay at one, or find your own, but I will know where you are when you arrive, understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

He watches as Bucky grabs you, dipping you backwards, planting a small kiss on your neck.

“One month.” He turns to leave, but stops when he sees an agent in the distance, guns drawn. Before he could react, the sound of a gun firing echos over the runway. He turns back to see you upside down, arm stretched out, holding a smoking gun aimed at the Hydra agent. Bucky holding his own gun, hyper focused on the agent, now dead behind Tony and Steve in the opposite direction. 

Bucky pulls you back up, both of you returning each others guns to their original holsters. He turns you towards Fury, who looks thankful, yet slightly upset.

“Two months.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

You pull Bucky’s hand, and he begins to race you to the jet. He bumps into you when you stop suddenly, your hands covering your mouth.

“Congratulations.” The banner read. Balloons and streamers littered the cabin, roses over the bed, a bucket of champagne iced next the the nightstand. “Wishing you the best, congrats from the team back home. Love, Phil and Pepper.”

Bucky holds out his hand, and you happily take hold. 

“Alright, Mrs. Barnes. You’re in charge. Where do you want to go today?”

“Mmmmm, I think I’m going to like being Mrs. Barnes.” You head to the cabin, looking over all of the places that Fury had picked out. “I think...this one.”

“Perfect.”

When you arrive, the beauty of the warm water calls to you. The sunshine melts into your skin, the smell of the greens around you brings an almost tranquil serenity to your soul. You find two large bags packed with clothes and toiletries inside the closet of the jet.

“How? When did they have time for this?” 

“It’s Coulson. The guy is amazing.”

You sift through the bag of clothes that was marked with your name. There were swimsuits, sweaters, tee shirts, pajamas, and shoes. They had packed for different types of weather, clearly unsure as to where your final destination would be. 

“What is this?” Bucky reaches into your bag, pulling out something that has caught his eye. He holds up a lace nightie and bites his lower lip. 

“There’s a note. For the honeymoon…it’s okay to be nice, but it’s more fun to be naughty. Love P.”

“I can’t wait to see you in that later.” 

“There's like one for every night we’re here.” You’re eyes can’t look away from the beautiful lingerie scattered across the bed.

“She’s getting a thank you gift. Oh my…” Bucky holds up a lace white piece with another note attached. “Most brides wear white on their wedding night…”

“It’s so pretty.” 

“Go. Right now, go. Go put that on.” He pushes the outfit into you, and turns you towards the bathroom.

“Bucky!” You laugh as he closes the door to the bathroom, and pleads for you to get dressed. 

He looks through his bag, and starts pulling out clothes, placing both yours and his in the drawers of the dresser. He walks around the house, checking out the kitchen, and adjoining rooms. His jaw drops as he makes his way out of the bedroom onto the patio with the small pool overlooking the lagoon.

“Look at that view.” He turns to find you leaning up against the wooden doorway, in nothing but your wedding lace lingerie.

“I can’t stop looking at it.” He moves towards you slowly, running his fingers along the edge of the lace, gently caressing down the skin of your breasts. “I found these in my bag.” He opens his hand, revealing three small rings, one filled with diamonds, the other two are matching bands for both of you.

“I guess this makes it officially official.” Your heart swells as he lifts your finger, sliding the bands on to it, and you do the same for him. 

“Come with me, Mrs. Barnes.” He grabs on to your hand, turning you around, pulling you through the room. 

“Where are we going?”

“To make a baby.”


End file.
